Far From Attractive
by Dolphin Dances
Summary: Inuyasha insults Kagome for the last time! The night of the new moon she agrees to go out with Hojo. Inuyasha follows and tries to wreck their date, but only makes it better! How will he get that Hoho off HIS woman! I mean, friend. Off his FRIEND. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! –sob- BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LIKE IT!**

**Kagome: -glares-**

**Inuyasha: -inches away from Dolfingirl-**

**Dolfingirl: -pouts at them both- Fine! Be that way! –snatches Sesshoumaru out of no where-**

**Sesshy: -arches a brow-**

**Dolfingirl: -cuddles him- 3 **

**Sesshy: -twitch-**

**Inuyasha: -doubled over with silent laughter-**

**Kagome: O.O**

**Far From Attractive**

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, her hands clenched on her bike handles, Inuyasha's words ringing in her ears: 'Feh, beautiful? You're far from attractive.'

Inuyasha halted, gritting his teeth. _BAKA!_ He yelled at himself. Knowing what was coming now, he braced himself to eat dirt.

"Inuyasha…?" She whispered brokenly, almost... pleadingly? He nearly fell over just from hearing it. Were those… tears he smelled? Guilt crashed in on him. Did she honestly care that much? Scowling, he threw off the 'sissy' emotion.

"Yeah, what?" He grunted at her, still not facing her. The salty, tangy smell of tears retreated abruptly. Relief swept through him. Now she would sit him, and that awful pressure would release from his chest.

"What did you mean?" She asked coolly. He nearly stumbled over in shock again. _DAMNIT, SIT ME ALREADY!_

"Whadda you mean, whaddid I mean?" he humphed, finally turning to face her. She was regarding him coldly.

"I believe you're exact words were, 'You're far from attractive.'" She quoted in clipped tones. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Miroku, Sango and Shippo backing away nervously. He nearly flinched himself. His mind screamed to apologize and take the extremely false statement back, but his mouth…

"I said it, I meant it." He spat. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ Kagome stiffened and raised an eyebrow. _Here it comes…_ Inuyasha thought, bracing himself once again.

"I beg to differ." She stated icily. He facefaulted. _ Where the hell is this attitude coming from?_

"Feh!" he scoffed intelligently, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I'll show you." She muttered darkly, hopping on her bike and pedaling full force in the direction of the well. Just as Inuyasha was about to follow in protest, there was a resounding, "**_SIT!_**" and he went face first into the hard road, making a crater that poor travelers would have to skirt around in the future.

No sooner had a cursing Inuyasha dragged himself up from the hole, his ears were assaulted with Shippo's screech of rage. "IDIOT!" The kitsune collided full force with Inuyasha's skull and proceeded to attempt to bash it in with his tiny fists. While Inuyasha was seriously inclined to agree with Shippo, he couldn't let this humiliation continue. He had his pride to think about, after all. Ignoring the voice that insisted it was his pride that got him into this mess in the first place, he ripped Shippo off, gave him a sound thump on the head and dropped him.

"She'll be back." He waved it off indifferently, shielding his worry.

"Inuyasha, _when_ will you learn?" Sango sighed, stroking Kirara. Miroku shook his head.

"It would appear never." The monk stated with a chuckle, taking this chance to cop a feel from the beautiful slayer beside him.

"HENTAI!"_ SMACK._

"Aww, shut it!" Inuyasha snapped at them, sulking as they started back towards the village.

**ModernTimeModernTimeModernTime**

Kagome hoisted herself up out of the well and stomped out of the dojo, not bothering to stop and greet her family in the house. They wouldn't expect her back for days anyway.

_What am I doing _wrong she pondered in angry frustration. _How do I get him to notice I'm more than just a jewel shard detector?_ Fuming and not paying attention to her surroundings, her storming was suddenly cut short when she rammed into someone on the sidewalk. She stayed on her feets, but her victim did not.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she gasped, snapping back to reality as she pulled the person up. As she realized who it was, she mentally groaned.

"It's quite alright, Higurashi-san." Hojo smiled back at her. "It's good to see you! You've been gone for quite a while!" Kagome blinked.

"Um… yeah… thanks Hojo." She replied with a weak smile.

"So, Higurashi-san…" He began to babble happily and her mind wander away. Nodding absently now and then as she pretended to listen, she let her thoughts drift back to Inuyasha."-with me tonight?" Her head snapped up.

"What?" she asked vaguely.

"I said, would you like to go out with me tonight?" Hojo repeated nervously. Kagome stared at him. _He_ thought she was attractive. Her eyes dulled. But Inuyasha didn't. Sighing inwardly, she mustered up a small smile.

"Sure Hojo. I'd love to." _I hate settling._

**FeudalEraFeudalEraFeudalEraFeudalEra**

Inuyasha flipped his black hair back and glared at the moon-less sky for the eightieth time.

"For the love of Buddha, Inuyasha!" Miroku exploded, in an unusual fit of anger. "There is no moon! Glaring at the sky will not make it appear! Deal with it!" Sango inched away from the ticked off monk. Inuyasha glared and sulked moodily.

"Go get her idiot!" Shippo piped up. Inuyasha bashed him on the head and stood up.

"FINE!"

**ModernTimeModernTimeModernTime**

Kagome backed away from her crazed friends, panic evident in her eyes.

"G-guys…" she gulped, "what are you doing with that makeup…? Is that a _dress_? Guys!"

"Hold still Kagome!" her friends chorused. Kagome whimpered and looked frantically for an escape. Giggling evilly, the trio closed in on her.

**LaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLaterLater**

"I hate being human… I hate being human…" Inuyasha grumbled darkly as he hung from the lattice under Kagome's window.

"Inuyasha?" As Kagome's voice drifted down to him from her window, he nearly fell off from surprise. When he looked up, he saw the silhouette of a head stuck over the side of the windowsill, enshrouded by shadow. _Damn these weak human eyes!_

"Kagome?" He called softly.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Wouldja quit yappin' and help me up this idiotic… this…"

"Trellis?" She supplied with a giggle.

"Whatever!" He snapped, taking the hand she extended down to him.

As he finally crawled through her window, there was a collective squeal from the corner. Glancing around for the source, his gaze landed on a huddled group of girls in the corner.

"So _this_ is the guy?" One of them squeaked excitedly.

"Yep, this is Inuyasha." Kagome affirmed from behind him. He got up and brushed himself off. As they giggled amongst themselves (why was beyond him), he turned to face Kagome. And promptly froze, his mouth dropping open.

Her hair was up, but curled into ringlets that cascaded back down to her shoulders. One or two tendrils had escaped the elegant knot at the top of her head and had snaked down to cling to her neck. He gulped. Her already stunning facial features were adorned with a hint of dark violet coloring on her eyelids and something red on her lips. Her eyelashes looked longer and darker as well. His gaze traveled down to skim her figure that was currently form fitted into a silky black… something that was held around her neck with string straps and ended mid-thigh. His pulse sped up tenfold and he started to sweat as he gazed at the beauty before him.

"K-Kagome…?" he breathed. Blushing beautifully under his stare, she smiled slyly.

"Careful Inuyasha, you'll catch flies with that mouth." She said coolly, flicking her hair back dismissively and stalking out her door. He snapped his mouth shut, but followed her in a dream-like state through her hallway, down the stairs and to the entrance hall. Stopping and turning around, she practically fell right into Inuyasha's arms, he was so close. Blushing furiously, she looked up to gaze into his hungry eyes.

"Kagome…" He whispered again huskily, leaning down slightly. It was her turn to be mesmorized. Her breathing hitched as his lips hovered over hers and her eyes drifted half closed in anticipation. They were only an inch apart when-

"Kagome!" Several voices gasped. Kagome jerked away at the last moment, snapping out of the trace and panting slightly. Tearing out of his arms, she cleared her throat and brushed her hands down her dress where he had rumpled it. Extremely frustrated by the intrusion, Inuyasha growled.

Just as Inuyasha was about to grab Kagome and bring her back to his arms, the door flew open and a man stepped in with a nervous smile and- cough drops?

"Hi Higurashi-san!" he said cheerily. "You look amazing!" Inuyasha scowled, glaring at him. No man should see his Kagome this way except him! Taken aback by his own thoughts, he blinked stupidly. "I'm know you're over your strept throat, but I brought you cough drops just in case!" Hojo continued, offering them up. Kagome sweatdropped but went over and took the 'gift' anyway, laying it on a nearby table.

"Thanks Hojo." Hojo? _This_ was Hojo? "That was very sweet of you." The bottom of Inuyasha's stomach dropped out. Sweet?

"Are you ready to go?" Hojo asked.

"**Go**?" Inuyasha blurted, "Where are you going?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going out with a man who finds me attractive." She responded coldly. He winced. _Okay, deserved that one…_

She turned back to the very puzzled youth beside her and took his arm, making Inuyasha's blood boil. "And, yes, Hojo, I'm ready."

As he smiled charmingly and led her out, the three girls behind him exploded into hissed conversation. Inuyasha stood there gritting his teeth and listening to the hushed whispers of Kagome's friends for about a minute before following the pair as fast as his human legs could carry him.

**FeudalEraFeudalEraFeudalEraFeudalEra**

Miroku glared at the tree he was supposed to be meditating under, as if _it_ was to blame for his troubles. _WHY?_ He fumed silently. _Why does she continue to slap me? I don't grope anyone else, anymore!_ And it was true. Miroku had realized that if ever he wanted Sango's love, he would have to stop being so perverted. It had been an agonizing chore, but he was able to convince himself that if he only groped Sango, it would be alright _and_ make the task more bearable.

However, Sango didn't seem to notice. _Or care…_ A part of him nagged nastily. She continued to beat him to a pulp if he pawed at her. He nearly did an Inuyasha and growled in utter frustration. _She doesn't feel that way about you!_ Part of him insisted. He sighed wearily and got to his feet, giving up on the thought of meditation.

Returning to the hut, he stepped in to find the object of his thoughts polishing her Hiraikotsu. Scanning the room, he found Shippo and Kirara curled up in a corner, fast asleep. Scowling to himself, Miroku sat by the fire and attempted to burn a hole through it with his gaze.

Sango watched him from the corner of her eyes, slightly unnerved by this angry and scowling Miroku. It was killing her to watch him this way, so upset. She had to do something; he was her _friend_ (she blushed) after all.

"Houshi-sama?" She asked tentatively, pausing in her polishing.

"Why?" He asked bluntly, not looking up from the fire. She blinked at him, startled.

"Why what, Housh-"

"Why do you keep slapping me?" he demanded angrily, jumping to his feet and moving his gaze to Sango.

"_Why?_" Sango exclaimed, incredulously, standing aswell. "_WHY?_ You disrespect me! Repeatedly! You make me feel low! All the time! You make me feel like a… like an _object_! Unfit for anything but your pleasures!" Miroku looked genuinely shocked. "And what's _worse_," she continued heatedly, "is that you do it to _every_ female under the age of 30 you lay eyes on!"

"Now wait!" Miroku said furiously. "I haven't-"

"And if that weren't bad _enough_, you ask them to bear your _children_!" Tears pricked her eyes as she interrupted Miroku, but she ignored them. "You ask them to be _yours_! To raise your kids…" Her voice failed and she furiously swiped off her tears with the back of her hand. "Then you have the _nerve_ to come back and tell me that I'm a _'vision_ of loveliness', or that you _'only_ have eyes for me'." Miroku felt decidedly small.

"Sango…" he started sadly, taking a step towards her.

"No! Forget it!" Sango spat, stomping towards the door. A hand caught her wrist, but she fought it ferociously. "Let go of me! Let go! Get your lecherous-" Suddenly pulled forcefully into his chest, his arms wrapped around her tightly, she struggled and cried, but eventually collapsed against him and sobbed bitterly into his shoulder.

"I do _not_ grope other women now." Miroku told her quietly and her weeping stopped as she jerked her head up to argue. Her voice died as she caught sight of his serious expression. "Think about it, Sango." She gasped when he dropped the honorific; they only ever did that in battle. "Have I flirted with any other woman in a moon cycle at least?" Thinking about it, her eyes widened. He hadn't. His eyes bored into hers. "I'm sorry I make you feel that way. I never meant to, please know that. And I don't think of you as an object, I think of you as a wonderful, desireable, intelligent woman. Who just happens to have a very soft derriere." He smiled wickedly.Looking away and blushing furiously, she smacked him gently on the arm. He still hadn't released her. "And you are the only woman I want to bear my children." He added softly. In shock, she looked back at him, studying his eyes for something. He was looking at her earnestly, begging her to understand.

Her face broke into a smile and she launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. He stumbled backwards into the wall, and it took a few seconds for the situation to sink in. When it did, elation filled him and he resituated his arms around her possessively and closed his wide eyes, deepening the kiss.

**ModernTimeModernTimeModernTime**

Being human, Inuyasha couldn't follow from the rooftops, so he had to stick to the shadows in order to stalk the two. Kagome was _still_ sticking to this Hojo person's arm.

As they reached the restaurant, Inuyasha began to scheme. _I'm going to make this Hoho guy look like a complete idiot!_ He thought gleefully as he slipped in the back of the quite fancy restaurant. _No one messes with my woman! Wait. NO! I mean, uh… my… friend. Right, my friend._

Sneaking to a spot close to Hojo and Kagome's table, he eavesdropped.

"Oh Hojo! This place is so fancy!" Kagome exclaimed uneasily, looking around. "We could have just gone to Wacdonald's or something…"

"Anything for you Higurashi-san." Hojo sighed dreamily. _Oh please…_ Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome laughed nervously, fighting the urge to inch away. Looking to change the subject, she studied their table.

"Aren't we getting menus or something?" she asked, now looking around for a waiter.

"Oh no, I ordered ahead. I know what you like." Hojo said, cockily in Inuyasha's opinion. _Oh he did, did he? Heh heh heh…_ Slipping away, the hanyou waited by the kitchen door. When two waiters emerged, headed in the general direction of their table, he crept up behind them and stealthily switched the platter of grotesque looking 'food' (was that... snails?) for the delicious looking burgers and fries. _Heh heh heh, eat snails Hoho!_

To his horror, the snail-waiter turned away at the last second and the burgers continued on to Hojo and Kagome. Inuyasha crept back to his hiding place quickly.

"Oh Hojo!" Kagome gasped as the burgers arrived. Hojo looked like the world was coming to an end.

"Higurashi-san, I can explain-"

"You _do_ know what I like." Kagome said, dread welling up inside her. Inuyasha wanted to scream. _SHIT!_

"Er… yeah…" Hojo gulped, tugging his collar.

_JERK! YOU ORDERED HER _**SNAILS** Inuyasha fumed, glaring daggers at him. _You don't know her at all! Even _I _know Kagome like's burgers, and I'm from 500 years ago! I have to stop this date!_

When the two left the restaurant, Inuyasha caught Hojo tipping the waiter heavily to keep him from talking about the mix-up. He growled. _Evil git._

He continued to stalk them as they went for a walk. As he passed an ice cream cart, Inuyasha 'accidentally' knocked the break off. The cart careened out of control, flying down the hill to crash into an unsuspecting Hojo. With a yell, he crumpled as the renegade cart ran him over. Snickering, Inuyasha ducked into a close by alley to watch.

"Hojo!" Kagome screamed as she caught the cart. "Oh Kami, are you okay?"

The ice cream vender ran up to them, panting and wheezing.

"Oh sir! Ma'am! I am so sorry! I could have sworn I locked the bloody thing." He said, taking the cart from Kagome.

"It's quite alright." Kagome said politely, helping Hojo to his feet and desperately trying not to laugh. Hojo, to her dismay, clung to her, 'to keep upright'. _That idiot!_ She fumed. _He's using it as an excuse to hold me!_

_That bastard!_ Inuyasha seethed from the shadows, _He's using it as an excuse to hold her!_

The vender, after apologizing profusely several times, gave them both a free ice cream and went on his way. Hojo latched his arm around Kagome's waist and licked at a vanilla cone as Kagome resisted the urge to shove her chocolate ice cream into his face and run screaming. She let her thoughts wander to a certain hanyou she wished was latched to her waist. Glancing back, her jaw dropped as she caught a glimpse of red ducking into an alley.

_Inuyasha!_ She quickly snapped her head forward again so as not to alert him to the fact that she'd seen him. _So he's following me, eh?_ She mused, a wicked smile forming on her face. _Well I _must_ be attractive to him if he's jealous of Hojo… _Her evil grin intensified. _I'd best give him a show then…_

_Phew… she didn't see me._ Inuyasha counted his blessings, cringing as he imagined the 'sit'tings he'd receive if he were caught. Turning back to Kagome and Hojo as they reached the park and threw away their finished ice cream, his eyes bugged out when Kagome slid an arm around Hojo's back and lent her head on his shoulder. Creeping along, hidden in the bushes, he glared at Hojo, who looked comfortable. _Too_ comfortable.

As they chatted, Kagome started twirling a lock of her hair and giggling a lot. Inuyasha growled low in his throat at the sight and gritted his teeth. It didn't have the same affect as when he was hanyou, but it was a reflex.

Kagome heard it and giggled even more. Strolling beside her, Hojo looked down and grinned. Suppressing a gag, she smiled back and looked around, avoiding his gaze. There was another quiet growl from the bushes beside them.

"I'm really glad you went out with me… Kagome…" Hojo told her sincerely. Kagome looked up in shock. _ Did he just call me 'Kagome'?_ "When do you have to be home?" Kagome glanced at her watch: 9:33. Her curfew was 11, but she wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

"In about ten minutes." She answered, trying to sound disappointed. It worked. Hojo patted her shoulder with the hand _not_ on clinging to her middle; she was _positive_ she heard another growl from the bushes near Hojo.

"Kagome," Hojo started, _There he goes again with the 'Kagome' stuff!_ "I was wondering, would you be my-"

**_OH HELL NO!_** Inuyasha's mind roared as he tripped the poor boy before he could finish his question. The jealous hanyou was convinced Hojo was about to ask Kagome to be his mate.

Unfortunately, as a reflex, Hojo had thrust his arms forward to break his fall. Kagome happened to be on one of those arms and was therefore pushed under Hojo. Hugging his middle reflexively in defence of the fall, Kagome yelped as they went down. They landed in a very awkward position.

Kagome was now beneath him, her arms still locked around him in terror. Hojo's arms were on either side of her head, propping up his body at the elbow. Their bodies were crushed against each other.

Inuyasha just stared in horror and shock, unable to move. _Well that wasn't supposed to happen…_

Kagome unwound her arms from around Hojo, and pushed them against his chest nervously, not liking the look in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"Ho… jo?" she asked cautiously. He took it completely wrong.

"Kagome…" he breathed emotionally and bent lower. Her eyes widened in panic and then clenched to brace herself when all of a sudden the weight on her was suddenly lifted.

"Alright, that's enough." A familiar voice growled dangerously. Kagome opened her eyes and had to stifle a relieved laugh. There before her stood a severely ticked off human Inuyasha holding an annoyed looking Hojo by the scruff of the shirt.

"Who the heck are you?" Hojo demanded as Inuyasha dropped him. The hanyou growled fiercely and Hojo stepped back, unnerved.

Propping herself up on her elbows, Kagome turned to the scared boy. "Hojo… just run."

"Oh yes, little man, run. Run far and fast." Inuyasha hissed venomously, his violet eyes blazing. Hojo's eyes went wide as saucers and he turned tail and took Inuyasha's advice.

"Bye Higurashi-san, I had a great time!" He hollered in a strangled voice over his shoulder as he disappeared.

"Inuyasha! That was mean!" Kagome scolded, even though she was _very_ grateful he did. Taking the hand he offered her, she continued, "You ruined a perfectly good d-"

Inuyasha jerked her into his arms suddenly and crashed his lips down on hers. Shock pulsed through her at first, but she soon melted into him, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck as his snaked around her waist.

His purr reverberated against her as he gently ran his tongue against her bottom lip. She parted for him immediately. As they explored each other's mouths in a heated battle, Inuyasha slid his hand up into her hair and pulled out her elegant knot. Her hair swept down over her shoulders and he eagerly ran his fingers through her soft curls and then rested his hand at the base of her skull, angling her head for better access to her mouth. One of her hands was playing with his silky black tresses.

Eventually they broke for air, but didn't let go of each other. Panting, Kagome rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha nuzzled the top of her head and then propped his chin up on it.

"Oh sure!" Kagome joked, "Now that I'm attractive, you want me."

"Feh, you're always far from attractive." Inuyasha smirked as she looked up at him in hurt and shock. "You're beautiful." Her grin was cut short as he captured her lips again.

**End.**

**Kagome: -sighs happily-**

**Inuyasha: -blushing, but smiling slightly-**

**Dolfingirl: -looks at both of them and smacks her head- Why don't you two just admit it?**

**I&K: -panicky- Admit what?**

**Dolfingirl: -counts to ten slowly- Not gonna kill them, not gonna kill them…**

**Sesshy: -weilds sword- I will.**

**Dolfingirl: Nuh uh! If I can't, you can't!**

**Sesshy: -pouts-**

**Dolfingirl: O.O… -salivates-**

**Sesshy: .;;**


End file.
